This invention relates to an improved constructional work and a method of construction for such a constructional work.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,326 Vidal discloses a constructional work in which tensile elements are arranged in horizontal layers in a compacted earthen mass. The elements fictionally engage the particulate earthen material and thereby provide a cohesive structure. Vidal discloses further constructional works of a similar nature in U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,252 as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,570,253, 3,686,873, and 3,981,038. The various earthen work constructions utilize a mosaic of wall panels or other materials to form a vertical or generally upwardly extending wall in combination with tensile members projecting into an earthen mass.
Vidal teaches that various types of reinforcing or tensile materials can be used in combination with a compacted mass of particular material. For example, strips of metal such as galvanized steel can be utilized. Additionally, a wire grid or plastic materials can be used. Vidal further teaches that various types of wall panel constructions can be utilized in combination with the many types of soil reinforcing elements. For example, the front face or wall of a soil reinforced structure can be comprised of solid, pre-cast panel members. Alternatively, gabions filled with particulate can be used. Additionally various grid facings such as wire grid facings can be used. All of this was taught or suggested by Vidal in his various patents.
In addition, others have suggested specific constructions for tensile elements and facing materials including Hilfilker in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,260,296, 4,266,890, 4,154,554, 4,505,621 and 4,117,686.
Such soil reinforced earthen works have now become a recognized civil engineering structure. It is a category of structure useful in the retention of hillsides and in building retaining walls as well as right of way embankments and the like.
There has remained, however, a need for improved soil reinforced constructions and methods of building soil reinforced constructions which are even more economic than those previously developed. Such needs, in part, inspired the development of the present invention.